The invention relates to a constriction device particularly useful to medical and other health-related professions for limiting circulation of blood, fluids and other materials to limbs and other appendages. The invention includes a lock housing, a bottom wall, center wall, two lateral walls, a covering wall on the upper side, and an elastic constriction band that is attached at one end to the lock housing by means of an engaging shoe. The free end of the band is guided through the lock housing between the bottom wall and the center wall forming a loop in the band. A clamping member swivelably supported in the lock housing is provided to clamp the band between a plate-like section of the clamping member and the center wall.
The invention further includes an actuation part mounted on the end of the clamping member plate-like section furthest from the loop. The actuation part extends approximately across the width of the plate-like section of the clamping member at its point of attachment and has an insertion opening for the free end of the band. The clamping member may be supported in corresponding holes of the lateral walls and/or on a strip which is provided on the bottom wall, by means of lateral axle sections.
A constriction device of this type is purportedly known from DE 36 02 778 A1. With this known device only the upper side of the lock housing is provided above the clamping member to act as a support when fastening the band. The actuation part used to loosen the loop protrudes forward at the lock housing. This embodiment is disadvantageous with regard to ease of handling.
Another constriction device is purportedly known from DE 38 40 007 A1. The band is provided with an engaging shoe on one side which engages in a lock housing in a coupling manner. The other end of the band is guided over the bottom part of the lock housing by forming a loop, and is fastened against the bottom with a clamp lever. No further information is given on the design and use of the clamp lever.
Another constriction device is specified in DE 38 39 794. This device primarily describes the recessed positions in the lateral housing walls which mate with the axle pins of the swivelably supported clamp lever. Further information in this case regarding the clamping mechanism is also not provided.
Other prior art constriction devices are illustrated in EP 0 196 646 A2, DE 34 31 728 A1, DE 25 36 620 C2, DE 25 41 433 C2, DE 33 14 099 C2 and DE 36 24 112 A1. These constriction devices are less than satisfactory because they are relatively costly, (particularly as a result of the clamping devices), or because they are awkward and difficult to handle.